Mi Pasado
by Patrixku
Summary: Las heridas del corazón tardan en sanar. Pero, ¿como sanan cuando aquellos a los que te dan el amor han dejado de existir? Hay algunos personajes originales.
1. Chapter 1

¡¡¡¡Lectores!!!! Por fin he regresado. Hace mucho que no escribo ninguna historia ni adelanto las que tengo por los exámenes pero mientras se me ha ocurrido esta.

Por cierto, ¿nunca os habéis imaginado porque a Tenten se le da también las armas o porque no cuentan su pasado? En fin, yo sí me lo imagino y sería talvez así.

Disfrutad de la historia.

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo son míos los que me he inventado. Además, los personajes están con la edad de Shippuden.

Capítulo 1:

-¡Hasta luego, mamá!

Haruno Sakura acababa de salir de su casa para correr un poco. Últimamente había descuidado su entrenamiento y lo necesitaba.

Era una mañana tranquila, normal, corriente y moliente.

-¡Dios! ¡A veces creo que la Hoja es muy aburrida!

Se dio cuenta de que había llegado a un campo de entrenamiento. Estaba agotada, desde luego estaba en baja forma. Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol cuando escuchó un grito ahogado.

-¿Quién será?-se preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el sonido.

Se detuvo cuando descubrió que se trataba de Tenten entrenando. Es taba totalmente chorreando de sudor y cansancio. Jadeaba a cada kunai que lanzaba contra la diana.

-¡Puf! ¡Aún no lo consigo!

De pronto, desapareció de la vista de Sakura.

-¿Dónde se ha metido?

-¿Qué haces espiando?

Sakura pegó un bote al escuchar la voz de la chica en su espalda.

-¡Tenten! ¡No es lo que piensas!

La muchacha tenía una cara muy sombría pero pronto se deshizo en una brillante sonrisa.

-¡Tonta! ¡Que no te voy a comer!

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse. Para su asombro descubrió que el cabello de Tenten estaba suelto. Largo, castaño, ondulado…

-¿Qué estabas haciendo, Sakura?

-N-na-nada. He salido a correr un poco. Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces entrenando?-Sakura la observaba con cara extrañada.-Creí que dijiste que no ibas a entrenar hoy.

La mirada de Tenten se entristeció de repente.

-Sí, pero…Tenía que entrenar. ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás creando un nuevo jutsu?

Sakura vio como su amiga afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Un jutsu que perteneció a mi familia desde hace generaciones.

Impresionada es poco decir para la cara de Sakura en esos momentos. ¿Su familia? Tenten nunca había hablado de su familia y menos con las chicas.

-Pero este jutsu…es…demasiado para mí.

-¿Porqué?

-Tiene un pasado muy doloroso.

Sakura se sentó a su lado. Nunca la había visto tan triste. Ella era el sol entre todas las chicas. Nada la vencía.

-Cuéntamelo, Tenten.

La muchacha respiró profundamente y comenzó el relato más oscuro de su vida.

**He aquí el comienzo. Es corto pero creo que para empezar bien. ¿Qué pasará? Descubridlo en la siguiente página.**

**Gracias, reviews, please. **


	2. Hermana

Aquí está la continuación de la vida pasada de Tenten. Vamos a descubrir que aconteció. Por cierto, este fic se lo dedico a Nekos Dream-sempai porque le encanta Tenten tanto como a mí y es una de las pocas personas que más me comenta.

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no son mios.

Capítulo 2: Hermana.

Todo comenzó cuando las guerras entre ninjas nada más que preocupaban a un reducido número de clanes.

Hasta que no se firmó la paz entre los Uchiha y los Senju, no se llegó a la creación de Aldeas Ocultas.

Una de esas Villas era la Aldea Takumi. Una aldea especializada en la fabricación de todo tipo de armas.

Resaltaba una familia (no era un clan) que se hacían llamar los Ama.

Esos ninja decidieron unirse a la Villa Oculta de la Hoja debido a las innumerables guerras que les acontecían y, allí fue cuando los Ama comenzaron a tener gran prosperidad.

Su líder por aquel entonces era Ama Musu y por la razón de que la familia era muy extensa y tenían claves muy precisas, el Hokage y los lideres de los clanes habían propuesto que se convirtiese en un clan.

Pero…

-¡Ni hablar!-rugió Ama Musu.

Estaba en el despacho de la casa principal de la familia Ama, junto con su hermano menor, Ama Takeo y su esposa Ama Akari.

-¡Vamos, hermano! ¡No es tan grave!

-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡¿Cómo me puedes proponer algo así, Takeo?!

El hombre pegó un puñetazo en la mesa y Akari dio un respingo.

-Musu, yo solo digo que para proteger los secretos de la familia es mejor tomar medidas cuando se convierta en clan.

-¡¿Pero tu te estas escuchando?! ¡¿Cómo puedes pretender que nuestra familia tenga una rama secundaria?!

Esto lo dijo Akari de forma tosca hacia el muchacho. Nunca le había agradado.

-Akari, yo soy un hombre con bastantes ambiciones. ¿Por qué crees que no me casé ni tuve hijos? ¡Quitan mucho tiempo!

La mujer vio como su esposo apretaba los puños y la mandíbula.

-Mañana se firman los tratados para convertir a esta familia en un clan y espero de todo corazón que tomes la decisión correcta, Musu-sama…Akari-sama…

Takeo inclinó la cabeza al salir del lugar como despedida. Mientras, al otro lado de la puerta que daba al interior de la casa, una niña de 4 años había escuchado toda la conversación.

-¡Tenten! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

La pequeña se dio la vuelta y vio a una chica alta de 18 años con cabello largo, ondulado y castaño oscuro. Tenía algunas pecas en las mejillas y una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Aya-neechan!

-¿Has escuchado esa conversación?

Tenten afirmó con la cabeza tristemente. Aya se puso de cuclillas a ella y la acarició la cabeza.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Seguro que todo se soluciona! ¡Subamos al desván!

La cogió de la mano y subieron las escaleras silenciosamente al piso de arriba. Aya abrió la chirriante puerta y entraron tras ella.

-¡Hace mucho que no subíamos las dos juntas, hermana!

-Sí, es verdad. ¿Sabes, Tenten? Hoy, voy a enseñarte algo que encontré el otro día.

Aya separó dos cuadros firmados por los Kurama y dejó a la vista un baúl de aspecto muy viejo.

-¡Parece muy cochambroso!

-En efecto y lo mejor es que dentro hay unos kimonos preciosos.-dijo Aya entre risas por el comentario de la niña.

Abrió el baúl y Tenten descubrió la magnificencia de un motón de kimonos de fiesta, de ceremonia…

-Tenten, este es el más bonito

Lo miró. Era aguamarina con salpicaduras blancas y grisáceas que parecían gotas de luz.

-Cuando te cases, me lo pondré en tu boda.

Tenten hizo una mueca de desagrado y dijo así: "Nunca me casaré. Son feos, tontos y siempre se comportan mal con nosotras"

-Seguro que algún día encontraras al chico más especial del mundo y cuando salgas con él, seguro que me pides este kimono para impresionarle.

Tenten se abrazó a su hermana. Siempre la hacía reír, incluso en los momentos más amargos de la vida.

-Te quiero, Aya-neechan.

-Yo también, hermanita.

-¿Siempre estaremos juntas?

-Claro que sí. Nunca nos separaremos.

Pero, al día siguiente Ama Musu debía decidir el destino de la familia y se negó a acordar una rama secundaria. Muchos de los miembros negaron de ella y partieron al exilio llevándose las mejores armas y las más mortíferas.

Al final, solo quedaban Musu, Akari, Tenten, Aya y el novio de esta, Rai.

**Comienzo del nudo de su pasado. Pronto la continuación. Espero sus comments con gusto. Gracias.**


	3. Te protegeré

Hoy, domingo, escribo la continuación del fic.

Sean pacientes, gracias por su atención y disfruten del fic.

**Advertencia: **¡OJO! Los personajes no son de mua.

Capítulo 3: Te protegeré.

Ya había pasado un mes del incidente de Ama Musu con su hermano Takeo. La familia Ama nunca había tenido una crisis como esa. Ahora no podía convertirse en clan pero se tenían los unos a los otros.

Pero el destino es muy trivial…

-¡Madre! ¡Padre!

Aya había abierto la puerta bruscamente aquella noche lluviosa. Estaba totalmente empapada, jadeaba entrecortada y tenía las manos y la ropa manchadas de sangre.

-¡¿Qué ha sucedido?!-dijo su madre acercándose a ella antes de que se derrumbara en el suelo llorando amargamente.

-¡¡Le han matado!! ¡¡Han matado a Rai!!¡¡Los miembros de la familia lo han asesinado en mi presencia!!

Tenten veía como por primera vez su hermana mayor lloraba. La cara mostraba una angustia extrema inimaginable.

-¡Esto es demasiado!-gritó Musu levantándose.- ¡Voy a ver al Hokage para que tome medidas drásticas!

Pero no sabía que el destino ya estaba sellado.

-

Dos horas después de lo ocurrido, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Aya.

-Adelante.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Tenten… ¿Qué te pasa?

La pequeña se acercó a la cama donde estaba echada Aya y se sentó.

-No quiero verte triste, hermana.

Aya la agarró y la estrechó hacia sí.

-Gracias, Tenten. ¿Aún sigues preocupada por lo que dijo Takeo?

Tenten afirmó con la cabeza.

-No tienes que preocuparte. Yo estoy aquí y voy a protegerte de todo lo que haga falta.

Aya vio como su hermanita se dormía entre sus brazos. Sonrío feliz. Juró que la protegería de lo que fuese. Aunque tuviera que arriesgar la vida.

-Ahora que ambas se han dormido vamos a comenzar la operación…-dijo una voz tenebrosa entre los árboles de alrededor.

-

Mientras en la residencia del Hokage, se estaba celebrando una reunión de máxima importancia.

-Se lo que nos quieres contar, Musu, pero la situación actual de la aldea no está para esos compromisos.

Musu miró con furia a Hyûga Hiashi quien había dicho ese comentario.

-¡No eres el más indicado para decirme eso! ¡Tú que decidiste seguir con una rama secundaria y al final mataste a tu hermano para salvar a la Villa!

-¡No queremos que pase eso con nuestra hija menor!

Sandaime miraba a Musu y Akari tranquilo.

-Si necesitáis protección, seos dará, pero vosotros tendréis que hacer frente a ello.

De pronto, alguien entró precipitadamente en la sala. Era Aya y tenía aspecto de gran preocupación.

-¡¡¡Tenten ha sido secuestrada!!!

-

-¿Seguro que podréis hacerlo?

-Somos los únicos que sabemos como funcionan las armas de los Ama. Si vais vosotros, os harán pedazos.

Akari y Musu llevaban los trajes de ninja reglamentarios para ir en busca de su pequeña.

-Entonces, partid.

Ambos jônin desaparecieron de la vista del Hokage y de los demás líderes.

Cuando todos se marcharon, encima de la muralla de la villa, había un ANBU con la máscara del dragón, preparado para partir aparte.

-Juró que te rescataré, Tenten.

**Aquí el cap. 3. Espero que les guste y comenten. Gracias.**


	4. Promesa de Sangre

Gentecilla!

Aquí después de mucho tiempo (me pongo de rodillas): Gomen! No pude conectarme antes pero os escribo la continuación de este fic. Sorry…

Espero que sigáis leyéndome

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no son mios. Excepto los Oc.

Capítulo 4: Promesa de Sangre

-Maldita sea, ¿dónde estarán?

El cielo amenazaba lluvia mientras Musu pensaba irracionalmente.

Akari observaba como su marido maldecía a la familia y a todos los que habían secuestrado a su pequeña.

-Pueden estar en cualquier sitio.

Ambos se giraron para ver al ANBU que les había seguido todo el camino.

-Propongo dividirnos. Id vosotros dos juntos.-dijo tranquila la voz femenina tras la mascara.- Yo iré sola.

Los líderes asintieron con la cabeza.

-Escucha. En caso de que no regresemos, cuida bien de ella.-formuló la mujer.

El ANBU les dio la espalda y camino unos pasos antes de desaparecer diciendo:

-Siempre…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con la cría?

Tenten se encontraba inconsciente y por sus labios corría un hilo de sangre.

-Pediremos la implantación de una rama secundaria.-escupió lleno de satisfacción Takeo, el tío de esta-Al fin y al cabo, es la niñita de papá.

-Pero, ¿y si dicen que no?

Takeo miró a sus hombres muy seriamente y lleno de odio.

-Ya lo sabéis…

De repente, una flecha en llama salió de un arbusto y se clavó en el pecho de un hombre. Todos se pusieron en guardia, observando como ardía el cadáver.

-¡ ¿Quién anda ahí?

-¿No sabes quienes somos, hermanito?

Enfrente apareció el padre de la niña con un arco de madera, un arma que a primera vista era absurda y simple pero que guardaba muchos secretos.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿A si que has venido?

-¿Te crees que dejaría a mi hija en tus manos, cabrón?

Fue cuando, por la espalda del hombre que sujetaba a Tenten, surgió Akari y le dio un sablazo con su kodachi. Él cayó de bruces al suelo y ella pudo coger a Tenten.

-Malditos los dos… ¡Sufriréis hasta el final!

-¡Vamos!

Comenzó así una cruenta batalla. Las armas aparecían por doquier y la infinidad de técnicas ninja de todos los tipos de chakra que fluían era apabullante.

-¡Dios! ¡Si seguimos así, Tenten morirá! ¡Son demasiados!-pensó Musu.

Parecía que el cielo había escuchado sus palabras cuando, de un fulgor incandescente apareció el ANBU.

-¡Llévatela de aquí!

-¡Y no mires atrás!

El Anbu agarró a la pequeña y desapareció justo cuando los hombres de Takeo aferraron a Musu y a Akari.

Takeo sacó su katana del cinto y sorprendentemente irradió rayos de ella.

-¿Unas últimas palabras, hermanito y hermanita (política)?

Ambos mencionados le miraron con todo el resentimiento que había en este mundo y exclamaron débilmente:

-Nos veremos en el infierno, Takeo…

Después solo se escuchó el sonido de unos pájaros alzando el vuelo al haber observado una atrocidad.

-Aquí estaremos ha salvo.

Las dos chicas estaban en una cueva. Se estaba húmedo y frío, pero mejor eso que a la intemperie porque lluvia.

Tenten comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Aya-neechan?

El Anbu se giró y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Tenten…estás bien…

Tras un rato abrazadas la pequeña preguntó:

-¿ Y nuestros padres?

Aya bajó la mirada entristecida. El ser Anbu le permitía conocer las intenciones y actos. Sabía lo que había pasado.

Tenten al ver el rostro de su hermana hizo que sus ojos comenzasen a brotar lágrimas silenciosas.

-No sirvo para nada, Aya. Solo para causar problemas…

-Tenten…eso no…

-¡Sí, es cierto! ¡Por mi culpa, nuestros padres…han muerto! ¡Me merezco lo que decía Takeo!

Aya miraba la rabia y desesperación de Tenten.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía salvarla?

Ahora estaba sola y tenía que ocuparse de su vida.

-Tenten…la vida es muy fugaz. Si padre y madre no hubiesen muerto hoy, talvez lo hubiesen hecho mañana.

Además, ellos han muerto protegiéndote. No hay muerte más digna que dar la vida por otros.

Tenten se secó las lágrimas. Sus ojos castaños estaban enrojecidos por el cansancio y el llanto.

-Hermana, por favor…dime que siempre estarás conmigo, que nunca me dejaras sola.

Aya comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Cómo iba a prometer semejante cosa sabiendo que posiblemente moriría en las siguientes horas?

-Tenten. Te propongo algo muy importante.

-¿Importante?

-Dices que quieres que nunca te deje sola. Esa es una promesa muy difícil y solo se puede hacer con una cosa.

-¿El qué?

-Una promesa de sangre-dijo Aya mientras sacaba un kunai.

-¿De sangre?

Tenten vio como su hermana se rasgaba la piel de la palma de la mano y extendía la sangre por la palma de ella y la suya.

-Ahora…pon tu mano bajo la mía y…ya está.

Las dos estamparon sus huellas en el suelo de la cueva.

-Juramos solemnemente que nunca estaremos solas y que siempre nos apoyaremos aún en las peores dificultades.-recitó Aya con sabiduría.

Tenten abrazó a su hermana y Aya le acarició el cabello castaño. Pronto se durmió y la Anbu observaba la caída de la lluvia.

Estaba claro. Esa era la última noche que dormiría en vida.

-Al menos…aprovecharé.-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos que estrechaba a su hermanita hacia si.-Lo prometo, Tenten. Te protegeré.

**Bueno aquí el final del cuarto. Esto se pone interesante.**

**¿Qué le pasará a Aya? ¿A Tenten? ¿Qué secretos y causas revelaran?**

**Todo esto en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Nekos Dream-sempai, espero te guste.**

**Reviews, gracias.**


	5. Técnica Final

Gente!

Intenté subirlo antes pero… entre que no me gustaba o no tenía tiempo, he tardado mucho. Bueno, está aquí el 5º cap. Disfrutadlo.

**Advertencia: **No me pertenecen los personajes. Excepto los propios y originales.

Capítulo 5: Técnica final.

Luz.

Una luz radiante cegó los ojos de Aya. Los abrió lentamente y miró como Tenten dormía en su regazo. Suspiró.

-Ya ha llegado el día.

Puede que el último.

-¡ ¿Las habéis encontrado?

Takeo gritó a sus hombres con rabia. Habían estado toda la noche buscando a las dos chicas pero…

-No hemos visto nada, Takeo-sama.-dijo uno con voz temblorosa.

El líder se aproximo a él y le agarró del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo del suelo, a pesar de ser Takeo mucho más bajo que él.

-Si no las encontráis, me beberé la sangre de vuestras arterias ¡ ¿A quedado claro?

Todos asintieron la cabeza. Estaban dispuestos al infierno para encontrarlas. Pero no hizo falta.

-Vaya… No pensé que fueras tan tonta como para venir a luchar cara a cara, sobrina.

-No me vuelvas a llamar así, traidor.

Aya estaba muy seria. Su rostro, ya sin la máscara, reflejaba odio y valentía. Tenia en la mano el sable reglamentario de los Anbu, lista para luchar.

-¿Y dónde está mi sobrina Tenten?-preguntó con ironía.

Aya le había dicho antes que pasase lo que pasase, no saliese de donde estaba escondida.

-No está. La he llevado de vuelta a la Hoja.

Takeo comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, acto que causó repulsión a Aya.

-¡Qué mal mientes, Aya! ¡Se nota desde lejos que está escondida!

La Anbu seguía impasible a sus comentarios.

-Aya, no lo entiendo. Naciste la primogénita, estabas a favor de crear un clan pero, ¿Por qué haces esto? Tu hermana no es más que un estorbo. No hace más que llorar. Tenías que haberla dejado en la rama secundaria que propusimos. Ella te quitó tu puesto en el amor de la familia.

La chica cerró los ojos, experimentando cada palabra que Takeo pronunciaba.

-Sufriste mucho, ¿verdad? Sabes que si ella te matase, se convertiría en la líder de la familia. No es más que un inútil estorbo desde que nació.

Al oír estas palabras nunca antes dichas ni conocidas, Tenten se llevó una mano a la boca intentando contener un gemido de llanto.

Era cierto, todo era cierto.

-Te equivocas.

Takeo miró a Aya asombrado.

-No es así. Es una niña sonriente, amable y solidaria.

Tenten miró a su hermana que también estaba llorando.

-Si llora es porque ella se llama "dos cielos". El cielo debe llorar para regar los campos y que la abundancia venga. Nunca me ha quitado el amor de mis padres y, aunque lo hubiese hecho, no la mandaría a la rama secundaria por nada en el mundo.

Ella no es una inútil ni un estorbo. ¡Es mi hermana y moriré para que ella viva!

Takeo sonrió maliciosamente y desenvainó el sable que tenía cierto olor a sangre que Aya rápidamente reconoció y que le hizo apretar los puños.

-Espero que tus padres te den energía desde el más allá.

Aya insufló una corriente eléctrica al sable. Los dos estaban preparados para la batalla.

-Pues yo espero que tus dioses te den lo que te mereces.

Justo comenzaron a golpearse sablazos entre los dos. Saltaban las chispas y la tensión corría en el aire.

-Hermana…

Pronto entre la humareda formada por una bomba de huma que había lanzado Aya, apareció un pergamino sacado por Takeo. Juntó las manos y realizó el sello:

-¡Técnica oculta de los Ama: Destrucción ígnea del cuerpo!

Surgieron puñales de fuego que se dirigían hacia Aya.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó mientras se mordía el pulgar y realizaba el conjuro.

Un fulgor la rodeó causando una explosión masiva.

Takeo sonrió triunfante, pero…

-¡Desde luego…! ¡¿Por qué me llamas? ¡Estaba durmiendo la siesta!

-¡Déjate de tonterías, Shiku! ¡El trabajo es el trabajo!

En cuanto el humo se marchó, Takeo pudo ver a un gigantesco oso panda en el que montaba Aya. Ambos estaban rodeados de una barrera protectora obra del animal.

-¡Pues la próxima vez me avisas por el busca!

-¡Pero si no tienes!

Shiku miró al frente y vio a Takeo extrañado por la situación.

-Vaya…A si que al final os ha traicionado, Aya.

-¡Ya ves!

El panda sonrió picaramente y cogió un kunai con los colmillos. Comenzó a correr dirigiéndose a él.

-¡Pues vamos a demostrarle que nadie juega con la familia Ama!

Shiku se acercó lo suficiente como para que haya hiciese una nueva técnica.

Aya se elevó el aire mientras sacaba un pergamino y lo llenaba de sangre con su pulgar. Bailó como si fuese un espectáculo gimnástico.

-¡Técnica oculta: Doble dragón ascendente!

Las armas salieron por doquier y se clavaron en dirección a Takeo. Aya sonrió satisfecha pero no duró mucho, porque Takeo también había usado una barrera.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes? Patético.

-Sabrás tú lo que es ser patético, canalla.

Unos minutos más tarde, la parte en donde luchaban del bosque estaba totalmente destrozada, quemada o electrificada.

Aya calló al suelo exhausta y llena de heridas, algunas muy profundas. Iba a coger su sable pero dos kunais se lo impidieron. El sable de Takeo se puso delante de su cara.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Ríndete!

La Anbu respiraba con dificultad.

-Entrégame a Tenten y todo será como antes. ¿Qué te cuesta?

Tenten, que había estado observando la pelea todo el rato, esperaba la contestación.

-Está bien.

Nadie podría describir la sensación corporal de Tenten en ese momento.

-Eso es lo que diría una mala hermana.

Aya se levantó de un salto y sea apoyó en un árbol.

-¿Cómo tienes la desfachatez de decirme que todo volverá a ser como antes?

¡Has matado a mis padres, has matado a mi novia! ¡Y ahora pretendes matar a mi hermana en una vida de soledad y angustia en una rama secundaria! ¡Ni muerta!

Shiku que había sido proyectado por Takeo por un ataque, comenzó a levantarse para ver como Aya sacaba dos pergaminos negros lacados ligeramente en blanco.

-¡Aya, ¿no iras a…!

Ella le miró tiernamente y él agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-¡Shiku! ¡Ve a proteger a Tenten!

El animal desapareció en un soplo y apareció al lado de Tenten para asombro de ella.

-¡Estás loca si piensas en hacer esa técnica!

Aya abrió los pergaminos secretos a la vez y se mordió los dos pulgares. Los empapó de sangre y los cogió con ambas manos mientras estaban abiertos. Los juntó uniendo sus manos y comenzó a concentrar chakra en el pecho.

-Padre, madre… Se que me dijisteis que esta técnica estaba prohibida pero… tengo que hacerlo. Por Tenten.

De pronto una luz surgió del pecho de Aya. Era una cantidad de chakra exagerada y lista para su utilización en la técnica.

El chakra rodeó su cuerpo, sus manos, su cabeza, todo y comenzó a moldearse dando lugar a una forma.

Takeo se tapaba los ojos con el brazo, incapaz de hacer nada.

Era la técnica más temible de la familia Ama y la más mortal.

**¡Técnica Oculta de la Familia Ama: Dragón armado de chakra destructor!**

Cuando pudieron ver, Aya se había transformado en un temible dragón de chakra de color azulado. Sus ojos se abrieron con una mirada amarilla de revancha y destrucción.

Takeo se quedó horrorizado. Nadie había conseguido detener esta técnica.

-¡VAS A COBRARTE TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO!

El dragón se dirigió a una velocidad divina. Agarró a Takeo con la boca y lo zarandeó contra los árboles.

-¡Esto no es nada!

Comenzó a lanzar kunais de chakra contra él y contra los hombres que se habían mantenido ajenos a la pelea todo el rato.

-¡Aún no he terminado!

De pronto el dragón persiguió a todos los hombres presentes, devorándolos en un instante con un fulgor de energía que salía de su boca.

-¡Increíble!-exclamó Tenten viendo el inmenso poder de su hermana mayor.

Cuando Aya hubo finalizado, toda la energía que la cubría comenzó a desaparecer lentamente.

Shiku llevó a Tenten al lugar de la batalla donde no había nadie excepto su invocadora.

Aya dejó de ser un dragón. Se sentía cansada, sucia y notó una fuerte presión en el pecho.

-¿Aya?

No pudo decir nada porque cayó hacia atrás súbitamente al suelo. Tenten, horrorizada, fue corriendo al lado de ella.

Shiku bajo la cabeza, entristecido.

-Shiku…gracias por tu ayuda. Siempre me has socorrido pero, me gustaría estar en estos momentos con mi hermanita, por favor.

El panda hizo una reverencia y desapareció en una nube de polvo.

-¡Aya! ¡Por favor, no puedes morir! ¡Por favor, no puedes dejarme sola! ¡Me lo prometiste!

Aya tosió sangre que manchó su traje y salpicó a Tenten ligeramente.

-Tenten… no voy a dejarte sola. Hice una promesa y la cumpliré. Pero tú también debes cumplirme una promesa.

Tenten la miró a los ojos que observaban el cielo azul.

-Debes convertirte en una gran kunoichi, mejor que yo, mejor que Tsunade-sama.

-¿Tsunade-sama?

-Es una Sannin. La legendaria princesa de las babosas. Yo aspiraba a ser tan fuerte como ella pero… no va a poder ser.

Tenten notó como las lágrimas rodeaban sus mejillas.

-Hermanita…nunca me he arrepentido de lo que he hecho.

Siempre te he querido y nunca te abandonaré.

-¿Lo prometes, Aya?

-Lo…pro…me…to.

En ese instante, la luz de los ojos de Aya se apagó para siempre y dejó que su alma marchase de su cuerpo, liberándola.

-¡AYA!

Tenten despertó en el hospital de la Hoja. Se sentía confusa. Incrédula.

-¿Ha sido todo una pesadilla?

Se levantó de la cama y salió al pasillo. No había nadie.

-¿Has visto las noticias?

-Sí. Una verdadera tragedia.

Tenten se puso a escuchar la conversación de dos enfermeras tras una puerta.

-Desde luego, no hay derecho.

-¡Con todo lo que sufrieron para conseguir su sueño!

-Y, ¿el cuerpo?

-Ya le han hecho la autopsia en el depósito. Mañana será el funeral.

Tenten dejó de atenderlas y marchó al lugar que la enfermera había mencionado. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta y vio un cadáver tapado con una sábana blanca.

Lo destapó hasta el cuello.

No pudo evitar llorar al descubrir que era su hermana, Ama Aya.

-¿Qué haces aquí? 

La niña se giró y descubrió al Sandaime Hokage que se acercaba a ella.

-Ella…ella está…

El hombre la cogió en brazos y la dio un tierno abrazó.

-Tranquila. Tu hermana murió salvándote. No hay muerte más honrada que esa.

Aunque sabía que el Hokage tenía razón, no podía sentirse fatal.

Ahora estaba sola.

A la mañana siguiente, se hicieron los funerales de Ama Musu, Ama Akari y Ama Aya. Todos los amigos y compañeros de la familia estaban allí.

Tenten miraba las tumbas con tristeza absoluta y remordimiento. Si ella no hubiese nacido, nada de esta habría pasado.

Se acercó a la tumba de su hermana y puso la mano sobre ella, acariciándola con ternura.

No lloró, no delante de toda la gente.

Pero en cuanto acabó el funeral, fue a un callejón cercano y cuando supo que no había nadie, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se sentía estúpida.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Tenten levantó la mirada y vio a un chico de su misma edad vestido de negro como ella. Si había estado en el funeral no lo había visto, ni siquiera le conocía.

-¡Yo no estoy llorando!

-Entonces, ¿Qué es eso mojado que recorre tus mejillas?

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa y le miró a los ojos directamente.

Era uno de sus compañeros de clase. Uno de los marginados. Aquel que no era bueno en nada. Rock Lee.

-¡Se me ha metido algo en el ojo! ¡Y, ¿qué pasa si lloro? ¡No sabes como me siento! ¡Mis padres y mi hermana han muerto!

Él sonrió ligeramanente.

-Mis padres murieron en el ataque del zorro de 9 colas. Soy huérfano.

Tenten cambió de expresión, avergonzada por sus palabras.

-Lo siento. No lo sabía. Es solo que estoy muy dolida y digo las cosas sin pensar.

Lee sonrió y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes. Es un poco duro pero, si quieres, me tienes a mí para lo que sea.

Tenten sonrió ligeramente y salió de ese sitio con él.

Miró al cielo, un cielo que antes de morir había visto su hermana.

-Te lo prometo, hermana. Viviré.

**T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T **

**¡Dios, que triste! ¡Tenten se quedó sola!**

**¡Afortunadamente conoció a Lee! ¡Y después a Neji (jejejeje)!**

**¡Aún no ha terminado! ¡Seguiré proximamente!  
**

**¿Cómo encauzará Sakura la historia del pasado de Tenten? ¿Todos murieron en el ataque de Aya? ¿Qué pasaría si Aya vuelve a la "vida"? ¿Qué pasara con las técnicas que desaparecieron de la familia Ama? ¿Por qué….**

**¡BUENO, YA ESTÁ BIEN! PRONTO SABRÉIS TODO.**

**ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS, PÉSAMES POR LOS FALLECIMIENTOS…**

**ARIGATOU. **


	6. Reencuentro

Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta. Siento muchísimo no haber escrito nada antes (inner: si es que te lo mereces, te mereces que te tiren piedras. yo: ¡cállate! he estado estudiando. inner: ya, ya…seguro) En fin, mientras yo echo la bronca a mi inner, podéis leer la continuación.

Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen excepto los originales.

Capítulo 6: Reencuentro

Sakura no sabia que decir. Era tan violento. Pensar que Tenten había pasado por todo eso era demasiado.

-Yo…esto Tenten…eeh…lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. Hace 14 años…

-¿Y no volviste jamás al lugar donde tu hermana…-Se detuvo. Era demasiado descortés.

Tenten observaba el cielo. Era tan azul, igual que aquel día.

-La verdad es que no. Es demasiado doloroso.-hablaba tranquila y sosegada.-Tengo miedo de ese lugar.

-Ya veo…Bueno, Naruto siempre dice que la forma de vencer esos miedos es enfrentándose a ellos.

La joven miraba a Sakura ligeramente divertida.

-Desde luego Sakura… Siempre peleándote con Naruto y ahora trasmites sus lecciones.

-¡Eh! ¡Es diferente que yo le haga propaganda, que luego zurrarle por pervertido!

Tenten rió y se sintió mejor pero, no del todo. En el fondo, lo que decía Sakura era verdad. Habían pasado muchos años y ya era el momento.

-Sakura…-la joven de ojos esmeralda la miró atenta-Quiero pedirte un favor…

Ya era más o menos mediodía, las dos muchachas se encontraban caminando por un bosque de bambú. El sol calentaba de manera reconfortable. Eso era algo que Tenten necesitaba, ya que se dirigían a un sitio que era todo lo contrario.

-Aquí es…

Sakura alzó la mirada y observó la entrada de una cueva. Una cueva que tenía de todo menos bonito y que por las plantas parecía que nadie había entrado en ella desde hace años.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó al ver que Tenten temblaba ligeramente. Por su mente, pasaban las imágenes de aquella noche. Gritos, lucha, muerte. Se estremecía.

-Sí, pero contigo me siento segura y creo… ¡que con las demás también!-dicho esto lanzó un kunai al aire.

Sakura se quedó con una gota en la cabeza cuando vio aparecer a Ino quejándose de que el kunai le había cortada un pelo de la melena y mientras Hinata y Yakumo intentaba sujetarla para no matar a Tenten.

-¡¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí?-gritó Sakura.

-Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo. ¿Cómo estáis en un lugar así?-Ino estaba indignada.- ¿No os acordáis que nuestros padres nos contaban que esta era una zona poseída y que estaba prohibido venir?

-Es increíble que aun te creas esas patrañas. Estamos aquí porque…

Tenten miró la entrada de la cueva y sintió que algo la llamaba, la impulsaba a entrar.

-No importa que ellas estén aquí. Me siento mejor con más gente.

-Tenten…-comenzó Yakumo.-Estuvimos escuchando tu historia y vinimos para apoyarte en lo que fuese.

La chica sonrió e hizo un ademán para que la siguiesen, para entrar dentro. Olía a humedad, a pasado, a vínculo. Hacía frío y era espectral.

-Ino, ¿estás temblando de miedo?-dijo Sakura con voz tenebrosa.

-¡Qué dices! ¡Tengo frío!

Caminaron unos pasos, hasta que Tenten se detuvo. Yakumo fue la primera en acercarse y vio una impresión desgastada de sangre en la que se diferenciaba una mano de su tamaño y otra de un niño pequeño.

-Esta…-comenzó Tenten.-esta es la promesa de sangre que…mi hermana Aya y yo nos hicimos. La promesa de que jamás estaríamos una sin la otra. La promesa de…que jamás me dejaría sola…

-Tenten…-Hinata observó que su voz se volvía llorosa y como los puños se apretaban con fuerza, intentando no llorar.

No pudo soportarlo. Se dejó caer de rudillas al suelo, poniendo su mano en la impresión de su hermana, intentando recordarla. Su voz, su sonrisa, su fuerza, su manera de ser…

-¡¿Porqué, Aya? ¡¿Por qué tuviste que morir? ¡Tú estabas destinada a ser una gran líder! ¡Yo nací siendo un accidente! ¡Nadie me esperaba! ¡¿Por qué esa necesidad de sacrificarlo todo por mí? ¡Yo no soy nada, ni nadie! ¡¿Por qué?

Tenten lloraba como nunca lo había hecho. No le importaba lo que dijesen, lo necesitaba. Desde que se encontró con Lee el día del funeral nunca había vuelto a llorar. Dejó que la cara se le empapase de lágrimas, que su voz se agarrotase, todo para volver a llorar.

Las demás callaban. Tanta era la frustración y la rabia que observaban que estaban también a punto de llorar.

Pero…

-Tenten…

La susodicha levantó la mirada y vió una especie de luz azulada. Al principio, no era más que eso, luz pero, comenzó a tomar forma, una forma humana, femenina, de la misma edad que Tenten, la forma de…

-¿Aya?

-¡Un fantasma!-chillaron las demás, asustadas por el fenómeno que se había producido.

El "fantasma" puso sus pies en el suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia a ellas. Se empezó a reír

-¿Fantasma? jejeje…más quisiera.-la voz de Aya era suave y aterciopelada, eso hizo que se tranquilizasen.

-Aya, ¿eres tú?-se giró y vio a su hermana. Tan cambiada, tan mayor…-¿cómo es posible?

-Bueno, digamos que es una larga historia pero, no soy un fantasma aunque tampoco soy del todo real.-Tenten la seguía mirando absorta.- ¡Cuánto has crecido, hermanita! ¡Y pensar que antes te agarrabas a mis faldas hace…!

Fue interrumpida porque Tenten le estaba dando un abrazo, el primero desde hace muchos años. Aya la estrechó y notó como lloraba silenciosamente su hermana.

-¿Cómo es posible esto?-preguntó Hinata.-No se supone que…

-¿Qué estoy muerta?-dijo como quien comenta ver llover.-Sí pero, la verdad es que la noche que Tenten y yo nos escondimos aquí, tras dejar esa marcha hice un sello dentro de mi mano para que únicamente ella, en el momento que volviese, me apareciera. Aunque…-se cruzó de brazos y observó a Tenten.-…no me dijiste que ibas a traer a alguien más.

Tenten se quedó indignadísima. ¿Llevaban tantos años sin verse y ya le estaba echando la bronca?

-¡¿Pero qué dices? ¡Tú nunca me dijiste eso! ¡No me vengas ahora con broncas!

-¡Pero si es obvio, hermanita! ¡Yo era Anbu! ¡Los ninjas deben anticiparse a las anticipaciones!

-¡No me vengas con lecciones de ninjutsu!-Tenten se puso coloradísima mientras, las demás miraban esa escena tan absurda.

Aya se rió ligeramente y Tenten se extrañó.

-Desde luego, no has cambiado. Sigues queriendo ser la que diga la última palabra.

Sonrió, recordaba aquellas "bronca entre hermanas" que casi te tira de los pelos.

-Aunque me gustaría contarte muchas cosas, me es imposible.-Tenten suspiró.

-No pasa nada. Veo que estas estupenda y eso me hace feliz. ¿Cuántos años tienes ya?-preguntó Aya.

-18…

Aya abrió los ojos impresionada.

-¡Chica, tienes la misma que yo! ¡Creo que si nos ponemos cara a cara, parecería que nos miramos en un espejo!

De repente la expresión de Tenten se ensombreció.

-Aya…yo…

-Aún no entiendes porque me sacrifique por ti.-Aya cerró los ojos.-En realidad, hay muchas razones pero…la más importante es…que…

-¿Es que qué?

Tenten esperaba una respuesta bien dada pero…

-Porque eres tú.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

Aya sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Para ti, puede. Pero, para mí sí. Igual que a padre y a madre. Tú estabas destinada a cambiar a los Ama. No hemos sido más que traidores. Despreciamos a nuestra aldea originaria y nos fuimos corrompiendo. Tenía que cambiar.

-¿Con sangre?

-La vida es algo demasiado valioso. Muchos no saben lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden. Muchas veces teñido de sangre.

Tenten miró enfadada a su hermana.

-Tu vida era valiosa.

-Pero yo tenía que decidir. Decidir entre mi vida o la de mi hermanita.

Su mirada se entristeció mucho.

-No preguntes porqué. Simplemente aprovecha la oportunidad que se te ha dado. Pero…

Tenten observó que su hermana ponía una voz severa.

-La autentica razón por la que estoy aquí es porque corres un grave peligro.

-¿Un peligro?

Aya asintió la cabeza y tocó la pared de la cueva. Comenzaron a aparecer unas imágenes. Las imágenes del momento de su muerte.

-Justo cuando empecé a cerrar los ojos, un hombre comenzó a levantarse, se acercó a ti por la espalda y estuvo a punto de matarte pero, desapareció porque aparecieron unos Anbu.

-¿Quién era?

Aya se quedó en silencio y habló como si estuviese escupiendo.

-Ama Takeo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al oír ese nombre.

-¿Pero no está…?

-No. Si lo estuviese lo sabría.-dijo Aya de forma obvia.-Debes tener mucho cuidado.

Tenten sonrió. Aun estando muerta su hermana seguía protegiéndola, previniéndola.

-Aya…te echo tanto de menos.

-Yo también pero las cosas son así. Tú debes seguir viviendo. Sino me avergonzaría delante de todos.-Aya la abrazó.-Te diré algo más… Tienes grandes amigos, compañeros, maestros. Tienes un buen chico.

-¿Chico? ¿De que hablas?-contestó Tenten sonrojada.

-Vamos…todos sabemos que no le puedes engañar al corazón.

Además, debes pedirle a Tsunade-sama una caja lacada incapaz de ser abierta.

-Pero si no se puede abrir…

-Solo una Ama sabría abrirla. O sea, tú.

Aya alzó la cabeza ligeramente y cerró los ojos.

-Me tengo que marchar. Están llamándome.-Tenten se abrazó una última vez a ella.-Vive. Vive tanto que para la próxima vez que te vea seas una vieja arrugada y cascarrabias.

Rió mientras lloraba. Sentía que la sensación corpórea de su hermana se desvanecía, dejando nada más que la misma oscuridad del comienzo.

Silencio. Silencio espectral pero, Tenten sonreía. Se sentía tan bien. Ahora podía comenzar de nuevo. Miró a las chicas y salieron de la cueva.

Miró el sol. Estaba más brillante, quietaba las sombras del corazón.

Aunque algunas sombras no desaparecen del todo.

**En fin, esta es la conti. Un poco caótica pero conti al fin y al cabo. Espero que os haya gustado después de tanto tiempo (inner: más te vale por que sino… yo: ¡te he dicho que al rincón por hablar cuando no debes!) Bueno, ejem, gracias y pronto el siguiente.**

**Reviews, gracias.**


End file.
